Always Better Together - AstridHiccup
by SkyeBlue1000
Summary: Astrids birthday is in two days and Hiccup knows exactly what she wants. But it will require him to take two days away from Astrid to plan. Will he be able keep Astrid from finding out?


Always Better Together

Night began to fall over the small town of Berk. The noise from the streets had dimmed as everyone was heading home from todays work. Hiccup and Toothless perched to overlook the village, and a look of content played over both their faces. "Good job today, bud," Hiccup praised his night-sky black friend. With that Toothless flew towards Hiccup's hut, where Val, his mother, greeted them. "How did you go today, son," she asked.

"I think we did good today. We managed to round up Silent Sven's sheep after Gustav broke the fence. We also managed to give Gobber a bath," Hiccup chuckled to himself. As Val went to the kitchen there was a tap at the door. "Hey Hiccup. Mind if I join you?" Then a blond head popped around the door and two blue sparkling eyes greeted him.

"Sure, babe," Hiccup invited Astrid inside. Astrid plonked onto the couch and sighed exhaustedly. "Tired?" Hiccup asked.

"Just a little," replied Astrid following a yawn.

"A little?" Hiccup teased.

After dinner Val got up and announced, "Alright I'm gojng to bed, and I advise you two to follow." When Hiccup and Astrid just sat there and smirked at each other, Val let out a frustrated sigh. "Oh, alright. I know I'm no longer in charge of your actions, but don't stay up too long."

With that she trudged exhaustedly up stairs. "Your mum is so nice," Astrid remarked while getting up to go sit on Hiccup's lap. "I want to be just like her when I have kids." At that statement they both blushed a little. Astrid leaned her head on Hiccup's shoulder and breathed deeply. Hiccup pondered on that statement Astrid just said, 'I want to be just like her when I have kids.' Then all of a sudden a thought struck him, 'Astrid's birthday is in two days. And I know the perfect gift for her.' Just then he felt Astrid's head go limp and her breathing slowed. She was asleep. Hiccup carried her home to her hut and placed her in her own bed. He leaned down and gently kissed her lips and whispered, "Goodnight Astrid. I love you, more than you know."

Hiccup was up early the next day. He gathered all his friends, except Astrid. "Ruff and Tuff you will be making sure Astrid does not follow me by night. Snotlout and Fishlegs, you will be making sure that Astrid does not follow me by day. And Eric you will be takng over for me in chiefs duty for the next two days," Hiccup finished with a nod. Eric looked surprised, but did not question his chief. Hiccup thought it was wise that he put Eric in his place rather than Snotlout. "Why does he get to be chief. Why didn't you pick me, Hiccup," Snotlout's annoying voice rang out.

"Because I think it's better that way, unless you wish to argue with your chief, Snotlout," Hiccup challenged. At that Snotlout turned away in fury. Eric took this time to ask Hiccup what he needed to do. "Don't worry Eric, I've got it all written down for you," replied Hiccup. With that he now needed to tell Astrid where he was going.

"Astrid, look I need to go out of town for two days and I need you to trust me. I also need to know whether or not you are going to obey your chief and trust your boyfriend?"

"All right Hiccup. I will try my best not to follow you." Astrid said teasingly.

"Astrid, this is imortant."

"Oh, alright. Do I get a goodbye kiss before you go?" Without answering her, he grabbed her by the waist and leaned in for a kiss. Their lips met and Astrid played with Hiccup's hair while his hand was on the small of her back. When they broke apart, they touched foreheads for a few more seconds, before Hiccup called Toothless. "Try not to do anytbing stupid, ok Hiccup?"

"I'll at least try to come back with my other leg, ok?" Hiccup said teasingly.

"That's not funny Hiccup! I'm serious," Astrid demanded.

"I'll be fine, Astrid. Also keep the twins from fighting and destroying the town, so that I do actually have a town to come home to. I love you Astrid."

"I love you too, Hiccup." Finally, Hiccup and Toothless flew off the ground so it looked like they were going somewhere else, but really they were going to the other side of the Island. They found a cove with a beautiful beach and landed. "Alright, bud. Let's get to work," Hiccup stated.

Meanwhile, back at Berk...

"Ruff, please tell me you didn't do this," sighed Astrid while looking at the three burnt houses. Astrid was finding it hard to keep the twins under control, as they still have no maturity, even at the age of 20. "I didn't do all of it. It was Tuffnut's idea," Ruffnut argued. Astrid sighed. "Anyway why should you be acting like our mother, because your not," Ruffnut demanded.

"Because Hiccup told me to keep and eye on you," Astrid said.

"That's so weird. Hiccup told us to do the same thing to you. So that you would-" Ruffnut was cut off by Snotlout and Hoockfang. "Astrid, what in the name of Thor happened," Snotlout asked with a stupid look on his face.

"The twins, that's what happened," Astrid sighed. 'Time to get cleaning,' Astrid thought.

After the houses were repaired, Astrid ran home flustered and she zoomed through the door, up the stairs and through to her bedroom. She slammed the door behind her and plonked onto the bed. She sat there quietly for a few seconds thinking about what Ruffnut said, 'Hiccup told us to keep an eye on you.' She wondered if her boyfriend was worried about her or whether he just didn't want her around him anymore. Astrid was just so confused that she burst into tears. "Oh, Hiccup. You don't know how much I need you right now," Astrid whispered with tears running down her face. 'Has Hiccup forgotten about my birthday?' Astrid thought.

Meanwhile on the other side of the Island...

"Ok, bud. Do you think she'll like it?" Hiccup asked expectantly. Toothless just let out a roar and nudged Hiccup. "Good. Because we'll need her to like it," Hiccup said determined. A 3/4 moon hung in the sky and the stars looked beautiful from this part of the island. "Ready to go home in the morning, bud," Hiccup asked Toothless. Toothless was already laying down to sleep. "I'll take that as a yes."

Astrid woke with puffy eyes from crying last night. She didn't feel like getting out of bed, but Hiccup had asked her to mind the twins, so reluctanlty, she got out of bed and plashed water in her face. She opened the door and felt a cool breeze in her face. There infront of her was the twins, Snotlout, and Fishlegs. 'Ready to make trouble again,' Astrid thought. The rest of the morning and midday was spent by helping Eric with chief duty. By the afternoon everyone was exhausted, and that didn't help Astrid's mood at all. She had snapped at everyone, even Fishlegs who was rarely ever troublesome. Then as they were all resting, they heard Toothless roar. Astrid jumped to her feet and ran to wear Toothless landed. "Hiccup!" she exclaimed. She jumped up onto Hiccup's lap and threw her arms around him and kissed him. Once they broke the kiss, Hiccup looked worried as now Astrid was crying. "Astrid, what's wrong?"

Astrid sobbed and cried, "I had the worst day ever yesterday. I couldn't even make it through the day."

"Now, now Astrid. Come on jump on Toothless. I wanna show you something," Hiccup said. Astrid jumped onto Toothless and hugged Hiccup tight, as if he was the most precious thing in the world to her. Hiccup reached back before Toothless took off and wiped the tears from Astrid's eyes. Then Toothless took off to the other side of the island. It was now sunset as Toothless flew around the island and landed on the beach. There was a small table for two with fireflies in a jar for some light, some beautiful lavenders in some pots and of course there was some soup for the dinner. Astrid was amazed and she literally couldn't speak. "Hic-Hiccup, you did this for me

"Of course I did, Babe. I'd do anything for you. I'd even die for you," Hiccup said. With that Astrid crashed her lips onto Hiccups and she swung her arms around his neck. They softly broke away and kept their foreheads together. "I love you more than you know,Hiccup," Astrid whispered.

"I love you too, Astrid," Hiccup said. "Now onto to dinner."

Hiccup served the soup and the water. "So you can cook, huh?" Astrid smirked.

"Yeah dad, taught me. And also Gobber added his own little spin to it," Hiccup chuckled.

After dinner Astrid and Hiccup sat on the sand watching the sea tides roll onto the beach under the full moon. "So Astrid, there's something I've been meaning to ask you something," Hiccup asked.

"Yes, Hiccup," Astrid replied, curious. To her surprise Hiccup rose to his feet and droped to one knee. 'No way,' Astrid thought. 'Is he...'

"Astrid Hofferson, will you marry me?" and Hiccup pulled out a beautiful ring made of Groncle iron and placed delicately on top was a beautiful heart shaped diamond. "Oh, my goodness. Of course I will Hiccup," Astrid stuttered. With that she threw her amrs around his neck and squeezed him tight. Hiccup buried his head in her neck and kissed her. Astrid gently kissed Hiccup and she felt that this must be the best day of her life. So Hiccup and Astrid stayed in the cove the night. "Hiccup? We are Always Better Together," Astrid said before her eyes fell, heavy with sleep


End file.
